Under the Autumn Leaves
by Museless Fool
Summary: Ami and Makoto enjoy a pleasant stroll under the Fall foliage. Yuri.


_Disclaimers: All Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. This story is yuri, if that's not to your tastes please look elsewhere for suitable reading material. Thank you. _

_Unbeta'ed. _

_A/N: This one-shot was an idea that came to me and would not leave and I figured since I can't sleep I may as well write. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it!_

* * *

><p><span>Under the Autumn Leaves<span>

They followed the winding path into the trees. Warm bits of color, yellows, browns, oranges,crimsons and myriad shades in between splattered atop trees like an artist's palette of paints awaiting the touch of a brush. Their very breath was taken away every so often as they strolled side by side, fingers loosely entwined. Fallen leaves along the path crunched under their shoes creating a melody of their footsteps. They were the only ones in this section of the park. They could hear the songs of birds deeper in the brush and this pleased them. They turned to each other and smiled, perfectly aligned, harmoniously synched in their enjoyment of this nature filled afternoon.

Fall had arrived quickly unlike the slow saunter of summer. Despite schools reopening, and stores prepping for a busy holiday season they were thrilled at the arrival. They loved the brisk air that came with autumn, could very well smell the change in the cool air as the boastfully green leaves of summer discarded their warm weather wear, deciding instead to go out with a bang; a veritable explosion of colors. Just the smell of the air was exciting. There was no rhyme or reason for it but the feeling enveloped them anyway. They were lovers in love with Fall. They were lovers in love with each other. And so, on one perfectly cool, crisp bright autumn day, they decided to go for a walk in the park.

Under the brilliant canopy, Makoto had taken Ami's hand in her own, their fingers slipping together effortlessly; an echo of the manner in which they slept together with lower limbs tangled, chests together, breathing as one. Now they simply walked without the need for conversation. There would be plenty to say later but for now they were silent visitors in the shrine of nature. The leaves rustled suddenly and Makoto felt crisp air dash over her. Her ponytail and loose locks at the sides of her face flowed with the breeze. A light pink grazed her cheeks when the cool air splashed against her face but she was far from cold.

She wore comfortable, dark woolen slacks tucked into calf-high boots. She felt quite warm in the cream sweater with a high collar. The gauzy auburn and red plaid scarf wrapped around her neck had been a last minute whimsical addition to her outfit. Makoto had noticed Ami looked quite cute as well dressed in weather-appropriate knee-high black boots, jeans and a blue and white argyle sweater which hugged her torso under a short waisted black blazer. But when the wind rose again the shorter woman shivered.

Makoto stopped in her tracks and because they were holding hands Ami stopped as well. "Ami," the brunette sung her girlfriend's name in a low husky breath.

"Mako?" The response was a prompt quizzical cadence of Makoto's name.

"Wait..." Their fingers disconnected and Makoto unwound the scarf around her neck. She turned to face her girlfriend, smiling down into the trusting phthalo eyes which gazed into the emeralds of her own. Carefully she wrapped the still warm fabric around Ami's neck, making sure to cover the exposed skin where the blazer collar did not reach. Taking a step back she surveyed her handiwork.

"Hmm...well it doesn't quite match your outfit but you still look scrumptious," Makoto grinned. She continued to stare at her girlfriend for a moment, the grin now a playful smile but her eyes were serious.

"Thank you, Makoto. I'm quite warm now." Color had risen in Ami's cheeks, a red blush on her creamy skin caused by a combination of the brunette's action, words and gaze.

"Ami..." Makoto whispered.

"Yes?"

"Please, don't laugh at what I'm about to say next?" The green of Makoto's eyes were earnest and irresistible.

"Why would I, Mako?" Ami asked, intrigued at her girlfriend's sudden change in behavior.

"It might possibly be the cheesiest thing you've ever heard," the brunette answered solemnly.

"What is it?"

"A promise."

"Of...?"

Makoto took a deep breath, and gathered Ami's hands in her own, squeezing them lightly. "Just like the scarf keeping you warm, I promise to always protect and keep you safe."

Ami did not answer, instead she lowered her head against Makoto's chest. The brunette thought for a moment Ami was silently laughing and did not want her to see. _Well, that's alright too. At least_ _she's smiling_. Makoto had a smile on her own face as well, after all, it did occur to her that the thought was corny. But she had felt a sudden need to say it and so she did. Ami looked up at her then and Makoto observed the slight sheen in her eyes.

Raising her right hand still clasped in Makoto's, Ami placed her girlfriend's hand over her sweater covered chest on the left side; to the place where her heart beat raced under both their hands. The brunette remained in silence, her green eyes wide, her face somber. Her hand was surrounded by the heat of Ami, sandwiched between her girlfriend's chest and palm. So very warm.

_The Senshi of Ice. A title that seems so much like a misnomer right now, _Makoto thought.

"I'm glad," Ami murmured with a radiant look on her face. Her eyes peered directly into Makoto's. "I'm so happy it's you saying those words, Makoto."

Makoto's throat closed up. She forgot everything that was happening around them not minutes ago. The only thing that mattered was Ami. The crunch of leaves, the song of birds, the wild array of colors...everything was forgotten.

"Ami, let's go home," she suggested.

"Okay," Ami agreed in a low voice as Makoto wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She loved walking together like this with the brunette when it was cold. They turned around, heading back down the path they came. A lone bird landed on a branch nearby and watched them walk away. Its head cocked to the side in confusion as their words floated back to it on the crisp air.

"It _was_ just a little bit cheesy..."

"_Why you! _I suppose you don't want any hot cocoa then..."

"You would withhold hot cocoa over such a thing? How petty, Makoto..."

Laughter came and the sound of it startled the little spectator. It flew off into the bright blue sky, followed by the sound of merriment from below.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome. And lovely. Just like my readers! ;)<em>


End file.
